Pensées criminelles
by decelabre
Summary: Quand les actes dépensent les pensées


**Pensées criminelles ( don't engage with the wrong kind )**

Aussi rapidement que son nom le suggère, Lightning gifle Caius quand celui-ci, sans doute grisé par la victoire pense-t-elle, la touche. Peu importe où. La tentative de promiscuité se digère mal; tout contact lui fait perdre le contrôle. Il semble presque enchanté qu'elle le fasse. Pas une insulte, pas de compliment non plus. La paume de sa main caresse la rougeur pendant qu'il la dévisage de haut en bas. Plus que le calme monstrueux du Valhalla, les regards insistants la mettent dans tous ses états. Comment fait-il pour toujours être aussi sûr de lui ? Pourtant elle ne connaît pas tous ses secrets. Elle veut les percer, les retourner contre lui au moment le plus mûr, si ce n'est pour se débarrasser de son attirance pour le Protecteur de Yeul.

Ce-dernier lui jette un regard mutin, _amusé_, et c'est tout ce qu'elle a le temps d'apercevoir avant qu'il ne lui fasse regretter d'avoir baissé la garde. En un instant elle a le poignet tordu; son échine est courbée, sa tête est si penchée que le sang la fouette au visage. La déesse guerrière peste, geint, dès qu'il baisse brutalement le devant de son body sans en être inquiété, dégageant sèchement deux seins ronds et fermes. Bien qu'elle rougisse elle se débat véhémentement, mais il s'agit plus d'un déni quand il effleure un mamelon du bout des doigts. La pointe gonfle, souple, autant que la colère de Lightning.

"_Arrête_." Sa respiration soulève difficilement sa poitrine sujette aux monstrueuses caresses de ce pervers. A cet instant précis, elle souhaite que sa voix soit au moins aussi ferme que celle de cet odieux antagoniste. "Retire tes mains, Caius._ Maintenant._"

Il sait que sa défiance n'est pas hors-propos. De rivale à courtisane contre son gré, il ne lui faut pas plus pour ressentir du dégoût. Il n'en fait pas grand cas. Bien au contraire Caius ne lui répond pas pour l'examiner, admirant perversement sa peau et la finesse de ses formes, surenchérissant sur des charmes qu'elle n'use pas pendant que sa main parcoure un sein, retrace sa rotondité avec révérence, puis pince cruellement le téton. Lightning étouffe un cri suspect, rage dans sa soumission, et ne trouve qu'un maigre soulagement en plantant ses doigts dans la main offensante qui entoure le globe de chair.

"Pourquoi te mentir à toi-même?" Affirme-t-il, déjà victorieux. Il la prend par le bras, et en la redressant brusquement, ses seins gigotent. Sa tête touche son torse, entend le coeur de la déesse Etro, avant que la prochaine phrase de son ennemi lui glace le sang. "Je t'ai observée."

La véracité de ses propos contre sa peau lui fait froid dans le dos; une goutte de sueur ruisselle sur son front et tombe sur l'oeil gauche. Même aveuglée la belle tente encore de combattre l'humiliation qui semble l'exciter. Il la connaît par coeur, parfois mieux qu'elle-même. Force est de constater que leurs moments au Valhalla ont été clés par la suite. Honteuse de s'être fait piégée ainsi elle s'en défend, s'enfermant dans le déni le plus total. Seulement mentir ne lui sied guère, surtout quand elle réprime des petits cris de plaisir.

Tout pour sauver les apparences, péniblement s'il le faut.

"Tu - _nggh_ - présumes trop!" Pour le prouver elle lui donne des coups de coude, outrée par sa perversion et la facilité avec laquelle il use d'elle. Ce terme n'a jamais été aussi vrai que maintenant. Les ongles de Lightning percent la peau de ses doigts. L'effort est vain et ne paie pas. Caius avance son autre main sur le sein négligé pour jouer avec le mamelon défendu, durci par le froid, pour après presser les deux protubérances ensemble. Tant et si bien que la malheureuse couine, ses lèvres ourlées dans un o mi-extatique mi honteux. Par acquis de conscience elle a la décence de ne pas s'écrouler sur lui. De toujours se raccrocher à sa dignité malgré l'invasion de ses mains, même piégée, lui laissant choir de son corps.

Entre temps un désir sauvage se propage partout, mais là où il est le plus présent est dans son bas-ventre.

"Tes mensonges ne suivront pas toujours, Lightning." Elle panique; il glisse un regard vers elle et la sent tendue, nerveuse, vaincue. Plus que jamais il veut la posséder –- partager ce moment de vulnérabilité pour lequel il est damné. Seule la distance imposée par le body indispose le bellâtre. Soudainement la jeune femme écarquille les yeux, blême, quand le chaos émerge de la terre boueuse, si vite que ses réflexes ne sont pas assez rapides. Sur le moment elle ne serre pas ses cuisses quand l'énergie grimpe sur ses cuisses, la chatouillent de façon malsaine, et ce n'est que trop tard qu'elle pense à cacher son intimité quand un bruit de déchirure se fait entendre.

Le traître a fendu son body au niveau de son con, l'exposant au froid du Valhalla. Déjà ses seins puis son intimité. N'est-elle que bonne à cet usage? Celui de trou sans âme? Sauf qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il lutte pour sa possession. Qu'il ose la toucher mais l'énergie a commencé par taquiner son clitoris...

...et c'est quasiment la fin.

"_Ahhhhhhh!_" Elle sent la tentacule ou quelque chose d'aussi solide titiller le clitoris dans un mouvement qui la fait sursauter et lui arrache un premier râle _soumis_. La première vague érotique dans son bas-ventre, vague qui aboutit à son clitoris érigé et tout autant mouillé, est la plus dévastatrice. Caius, fier de son ouvrage, la contemple un instant, croquant son oreille quand une deuxième protubérance noire la caresse plus bas. D'abord les grandes lèvres sexuelles puis les plus fines. "Non! Non!"

Une partie d'elle sait qu'il n'arrêtera pas pour ses beaux yeux, sauf s'il y a meilleure offre. Les frottements sont aussi troublants que la voix de Caius, stimulant allègrement le clitoris qu'il veut sentir palpiter sous son doigt. Des sensations fugaces traversent les deux amants, même s'ils ne le reconnaîtront que plus tard. Pour elle l'amour de cet homme est fait de vice et de rudesse bestiale.

Très généreux sous ce rapport d'ailleurs il lui fait une proposition des plus choquantes.

"Où veux-tu que je te touche prochainement, Lightning? Dis-moi tout." Las de tripoter ses seins il en garde quand même un dans la paume de sa main et glisse l'autre le long de son ventre - si bas qu'elle panique à l'idée que ce monstre ose inspecter sa virginité. Elle a un sursaut d'orgueil qui réveille son poignet endolori. Avant qu'il ne puisse glisser un doigt dans l'orifice moite et dégoulinant de fuites vaginales – il y en a tellement qu'il sent de longs filets dégouliner sur sa protection lillaque - elle l'en empêche et tente de lui broyer l'os. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Même un immortel sent la douleur.

"Bouge d'un millimètre..." L'accent dangereux de cette femme lui donne des frissons partout; elle le contraint à l'immobilité, lui refuse une dernière fois cette partie d'elle qu'aucun homme ou femme n'a pu ravir. "Et je le broie."

Belles menaces en l'air, pense son agresseur, qui hausse un sourcil provocateur. Sa cyprine est trop odorante et présente; les abondantes sécrétions vaginales qu'il ne peut atteindre sont de véritables aphrodisiaques. Lightning est plus qu'une Valkyrie soumise à l'égotisme d'une ménade imparfaite, plus qu'une soldate abandonnée par le destin. Le passé a laissé des plaies béantes qui ne se refermeront sans doute jamais.

Caius les ouvre et les panse avec si peu qu'elle se sent perdue, confuse, _partagée. _

Pourquoi lui? D'une certaine manière leurs deux solitudes les ont rapprochés plus que le destin.

Deux malheurs peuvent les combler de bonheur. C'est de là que naît cette passion incontrôlable mais elle s'y oppose vivement. Moins quand il lui mordille la nuque, la renifle, la lèche avec raffinement si seulement il y peut.

"Fais le." Encore une provocation du gardien, dit dans une voix si chaude qu'elle ne peut lui briser les os. Au lieu de çà elle se résigne enfin à accepter les faits. Mieux vaut qu'elle dirige son premier acte intime si elle en a encore le pouvoir. Les persiennes mi-closes, elle guide son index vers son orifice si trempé qu'elle en a honte. Avec l'accord tacite de Caius elle s'empale dessus. Puis serre les dents sous la douleur.

Trop épais. Trop large. L'émotion d'être prise la submerge si très vite qu'elle n'a plus ses moyens. Sa réaction est de le retirer sauf qu'il n'est pas de cet avis; il s'insère si loin que la belle qui se mord la langue pour ne pas hurler. Lui en jouit presque et ses morsures sur son cou sont plus vicieuses. Pendant ce battement le chaos agit de son propre gré, tripote son sexe partout. Verbalement ou autrement Caius aura toujours le dessus sur elle. Toujours.

"Vierge. La déesse Etro a été très généreuse avec moi." Remarque le Gardien qui avance à grande peine.

« Plus pour longtemps. » La demoiselle corrige ce mufle, autant énervée qu'excitée.

Sa dilatation est encore immature pour plus de doigts. L'empaler sur son sexe n'en sera que meilleur. Pour elle? Pas vraiment. Un véritable calvaire aux dires de ses amantes. Le mot semble faire descendre la pression - chose qu'elle ne souhaite pas. La déesse guerrière fuit son regard, mordue, rabaissée. Malgré tout elle ne le suppliera pas.

_Pas cette fois._

Sauf que lorsqu'il imprime son étroitesse, laquelle coupe la circulation de son doigt, elle se presse contre lui, moins sur son majeur qui l'écartèle. Si jamais leurs yeux se croisent elle va perdre - mais il attrape ses cheveux roses, laissant à sa poitrine maltraitée un peu de répit, puis les tire pour qu'ils s'embrassent. A travers cette connivence ils rangent leurs différends.

Le choc des lèvres, loin de la dégoûter, est un pousse-au crime. Ils écoutent leurs soupirs et bientôt ils sont deux à fourrager dans les mèches de l'autre. La langue de Lightning est plus dominante, celle de son ennemi experte dans son vice. C'est à sa main sur sa mâchoire qu'elle doit à Caius de se baisser plus bas, et reconnaissante elle retrace la puissante mâchoire, l'absence des favoris, la douceur de son visage.

Il hume dans sa bouche puis taquine l'organe rouge, le petit mont qu'est le clitoris avec son pouce pour faire passer la douleur de l'intrusion. Frappée par le plaisir, elle retire sa langue dans un couinement, laissant une de ses mains pâles besogner son clitoris. Pendant ce temps elle branle le poignet de son amant guerrier comme s'il s'agit d'un vrai pénis. Nul besoin d'ajouter qu'elle a naturellement la main pour ce genre d'exercice charnel.

"Pressée d'être une femme, hmm?" Cette remarque, plus farouche que la dernière, faillit la mettre hors d'elle.

"Pas la tienne dans tous les cas!" Rétorque Lightning dont les gestes contredisent les pensées.

Le vicieux prend plus d'avance en prenant un sein en bouche. Suce. Tête goulûment. Lèche, aspire, festoie dessus comme s'il y a du lait dedans. Malheureusement elle est vite déstabilisée et essaie de se libérer de cette accumulation de sensations d'un nouveau genre. Elle a besoin que çà sorte, qu'il la meurtrisse de l'intérieur, car l'ouverture qu'il a faite la rend folle. Indépendante comme toujours, elle désire tout faire seule, de fait elle dessine des cercles vifs sur le clitoris mais se fait rattraper par le doigt qui la tient embrochée. Un seul et la voilà remplie, presque fière d'avoir dépassé cette peur de s'offrir à un homme, encore moins à lui.

Est-ce que le sexe de Caius lui donnera plus de volupté?

Évidemment que oui. Sur ce motif elle roule des yeux dangereusement, les cuisses tremblantes, le dos arqué. La délivrance est extrêmement puissante; il semble qu'elle l'appelle dans son délire, les jambes très écartées, avant de finalement décharger un torrent de cyprine sur sa main. L'arc est si volumineux que Caius arrête la tétée. Sans voix, il sent les contractions de son étroit vagin et la regarde se vider, les yeux hagards, le bassin secoué par de terribles spasmes. Il se plaît à imaginer que peut-être que s'il l'eusse écarté sur sa figure il boirait le foutre féminin. Au moins sa main en est imbibée, et tout naturellement il l'enlève pour lécher les gouttes de cyprine.

Pour un peu il oublierait qu'il bande.

En dernier acte de rébellion Lightning le repousse, s'éloigne en titubant, avant de tomber sur les genoux.

Détruite.

Elle sait qu'elle n'a plus rien à perdre. Il l'a vue dans son état le plus vrai, délivrée de cette carapace, et s'il baisse la tête maintenant il peut voir ses parties pudiques "_fuir_". Un plaisir lui tord son bas-ventre pendant qu'elle mouille abondamment, des gouttes séminales perlant de sa fente toute rose. Toutes ces années de frustration l'ont amenée à être une marionnette du plaisir; dépossédée, pantelante. La déesse guerrière regarde par-dessus son épaule, vers lui, quand il rit d'elle. Se moque de ses prétendues valeurs, de son piteux état. _Quel monstre._

"Encore?" Ne peut-il pas se taire? Qu'il parte! Cela lui ferait tellement du bien! Tant de condescendance lui soulève le coeur et la remet sur pied.

"_Ne te fatigue pas pour moi!" _Ce sinistre pervers est bien le genre d'individu dont on jeûne sans trop de peine. Elle lance son Eidolith duquel Odin, sa monture, sort aussitôt, galopant dans sa direction jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte son loyal destrier. Lightning se retient de cracher le goût de son abuseur qui siège sur sa langue.

"Reviens me voir quand tu auras réglé ton petit problème, Caius."

Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Pour l'instant la débauche les a épuisés. Une trêve se fait vite sentir; alors, ne voyant plus aucun intérêt à rester, les deux adversaires prennent le large. Dans des directions opposées, mais jamais loin de l'autre. Lightning s'en va, elle et ses pensées criminelles; de toutes celles de Caius qui se masturbe prédomine. Il le fait aussi, mais la laisse dans le doute, sortant un _umph! _avant de disparaître dans le chaos.

_**A suivre...**_


End file.
